The Resumé Of Shawn Spencer
by Post U Later
Summary: Shawn has had a crap load of different jobs over the years, & each one left him with a certain skill & more than one friend. A oneshot series about the jobs Shawn's had over the years. Rated T for future chapters! Rating is also subject to change. ShawnCentric, But will probably feature the whole gang. Please R&R!
1. Job 1 - Busboy

**A/N~ Hey Everyone! I Know This Probably Isn't What You Wanted To See, Since It's Not A New Chapter To Mutant Emotions, But I've Been Watching Psych For A LONG Time & I've Been Neglecting My Psychos. I've Put Two Psych Stories On Hiatus Until I Finish ME & I just Thought That I Could Give Them Something New To Read. **

**This Is A One Shot Series. My First Ever! Updates Will Be Sporadic At Best. & The Chapters Will Come As The Ideas Come To Me. But If You Have Ideas For Jobs Shawn Could Have Had Before, Or Even During His Time At Psych, Please Tell Me In A Review! XD **

* * *

**Disclaimer~ I Don't Own Psych, Because If I Did, It Wouldn't Be Ending After Only 8 Seasons. **

**Warning~ There's A Part Where Shawn Gets Hurt, So ShawnWHUMP! Mild Whump Though. ENJOY! XD **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Job #1 - Busboy**

**~2,146~**

* * *

Shawn was excited. He was bouncing on his heels he was so excited. He was 15 and this was his first job. Sure he was just a busboy at the local diner, but it was still his first job, and he could talk to people and learn thing about everyone that walked through the doors. His dad said he would stop by and test him during his breaks, which was a drag, but still, he was... well, excited.

The manager, an elderly woman, Marie, who was around 60 and had taken a liking to Shawn when he was younger had offered him a job after he told her that one of the busboys was skimming the tips off the counters and she'd caught him red handed. Shawn had been offered a job the same day and had promptly accepted. He'd been given his uniform the day before: a simple yellow dress shirt with the diner's label in maroon on the right hand side of the chest, opposite a pocket, a pair of black dress pants, and an white apron with three pockets, as well as the diner's label, all outlined in maroon, the same color as the vinyl that covered the booths.

Shawn looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He splashed some water into his hair and spiked it so it was sticking up, smiling at his now wild hair. He did have an image to uphold, and just because he had a job now didn't mean he still couldn't be a reckless bad boy. Shawn walked out of the bathroom of the diner that he now worked in. In was eleven forty five and his shift started in fifteen minutes. One of the waitresses walked over, and looked at him with a smile and he smiled back.

"Oh honey, you look adorable!" She said and ruffled Shawn's hair, ruining his hard work. "Come now, your shift and the lunch rush will be coming in soon. Let me show you around the back."

Shawn grumbled and tried to save his destroyed hair, but followed her into the back where the kitchen was nonetheless.

"This is the kitchen, obviously." The waitress, Maggie said. "This is where we set up salads, the ingredients are in the coolers underneath the counter. In these coolers are the oranges for the orange juice, we have the morning shift slice them and the lemons for the iced teas, which you have to ask the customer if they want a lemon slice or an orange slice, sometimes they don't want anything."

Maggie led Shawn back out into the front area, just behind the counter but to the side so he wasn't in anyone's way.

"Then this is where you're stationed. You clean the tables." Maggie told him, pointing to under the counter

"That's not it is it?" Shawn asked, knowing that he had to do more than that.

"Of course not!" Maggie laughed. "You have to bus the tables, sometimes taking dishes from customers to make room on the tables, so if you see a table with people still sitting but they have empty plates, you can ask politely if you can take them. If there's a lot and we're busy, use one of these bins to carry the dishes, and if it's a very large table, there's a cart in the back that has more bins on it that you can wheel out if you need too."

"Is there anything else?" Shawn asked, memorizing what he was supposed to do, and spotting the cart she had mentioned behind her, remembering where it was if he did need it.

"Oh yes!" She replied. "You also get them refills on drinks. And besides just cleaning the tables, you also have to set them. And the manager is very picky how you set them. Here, you must set the silverware like this, knife in the middle, but the blade facing the fork with the spoon on right. And the napkins have a design on one end, that end must be on the bottom, away from the ends of the silverware."

Maggie explained as she grabbed a set of silverware and a napkin and set it up just as she explained. Shawn memorized it immediately and did it exactly how she'd showed him, causing her to smile happily and rub his head again.

"Oh aren't you the best." Maggie cooed. "Now, come here, come here."

Shawn gave up with his hair, flattening it out as he followed her farther into the back towards a the time record machine.

"This is where you clock in and clock out." Maggie said, grabbing a blank time card. "You just right your name on the top and slip it in to this slot and push this button. Here, go ahead. Try."

Maggie handed Shawn a time card and a pen with a smile. Shawn took both objects and signed his name at the top and slid the card into the slot and pushed the button. He heard a clicking sound and the card was slightly pulled away from him for a second before it was released and Shawn pulled it back out. There was date and time stamped on card, just below his name.

"Now when you come in you take this card and get it stamped, then when you leave, you stamp it again, right next to it." Maggie said. "If you come in and the card is gone, that means the manager's taken it to add up your time and you can just grab a new one from this stack. She does it every two weeks for pay checks."

Suddenly one of the waiters called for Maggie.

"Maggie, there's someone on your table! A pair!" The man said.

"Thank you Robbert!" Maggie called back, walking back to the front with Shawn, leading him back to his work space. "Now, just a second and I'll be right back. Get acquainted with your work space."

Maggie said and bustled out of the kitchen and into the dining area, leaving Shawn to do just what she'd suggested. Shawn took a slow 380 degree spin, looking at everything, memorizing where everything was. There was a tray covered in silverware and napkins, what he suspected he was supposed to take around to the tables that he'd cleaned and set the silverware with. There was also a bucket with soapy water and a rag that he was supposed to clean the tables with as well.

"So, acquainted with everything?" Maggie asked, walking past him to the kitchen and put up an order on the platform behind the counter. "Order Jed! On stack of Blues with extra bacon."

"Got it Mags!" Said the cook, Jed, grabbing the order.

"What did the waiter mean when he said someone was at _your _table?" Shawn asked. "Don't you all just share the tables?"

"Oh no sweaty, if we did that then we wouldn't know whose tips were whose." Maggie said. "The booths and tables are mine, and the stools are Robert, the waiter from before. The host, that's Mark, seats the customers and gets them their drinks. The waiters and waitresses take the orders and brings them their food, cooks cook the food."

"And the busboy cleans up the tables after the customers are gone and sets them for the next customer, while also helping everyone else with their jobs too." Shawn said.

"Exactly!" Maggie beamed. "The busboy is actually a very important job, you help make our jobs much easier. If we didn't have you, we all would have to split the jobs you do, and it would make our jobs much harder."

"Well, I'm glad to help!" Shawn smiled brightly, excited to start working.

"That's good to hear." Maggie smiled. "Well, you're already clocked in, so you can get straight to work if you want. And if you need any help, don't be afraid to ask any of us."

"Right! Thank you!" Shawn smiled and grabbed a bin and went to clean up an empty table.

Shawn's first day was uneventful. He did have a small incident with a fork, but nothing he couldn't handle. In fact, everything had gone smoothly; however, it wasn't until the second day that things went south. The busboy who had been caught steeling didn't like that the guy who ratted him out also took his job. In fact, he'd disliked it so much, he's dropped by the diner and made a scene about it.

Shawn had been scared, sure, but he'd know that he could take the guy, even though he was easily 6 inches taller, 40 pound heavier and probably a good 2 years older. Shawn may have been a small 15 year old, but his dad was a cop, who had aspirations of Shawn becoming a cop, and had taught him to fight accordingly. Self-defense and some offensive fighting too. Plus, he knew how to throw down in a fight, living with a cop for a dad meant having tough guys pick on you and try to start fight.

So the guy, apparently his name was Gilbert, didn't like Shawn. Shawn didn't like him either, he didn't like people who stole from nice people like Maggie and Robert, especially just a couple bucks. It was Gilbert's fault as far as Shawn was concerned. But that didn't seem to make sense to Gilbert, who had made a big scene screaming that the establishment was run down and ungrateful for his, what was it, 4 months of service. Shawn nearly laughed. The guy was a total loner, but luckily he had some sense of self-respect, because when Maggie threatened to call the cop if he didn't leave, he wised up and scrammed. Shawn was given an extra ten minute break and took it by having a pineapple malt.

The next few weeks went smoothly, in fact, the next few months went smoothly, they didn't head from Gilbert again, and Shawn had even been promoted to Host, which meant he was getting a whole dollar more in his paycheck. His hours changed though. He still got to work with Maggie, but only for an hour or two though. She was on afternoon shift, 10 to 5, and he was now on night shift, from 4 to 10, which was closing. Shawn got used to it, he rode his bicycle home from work each night he worked, three nights a week and on saturdays, and had dinner at the diner when he worked.

He'd been working as Host for two months now when things went wrong. He'd been locking up the front of the entrance, Jed having left just a few minutes before him. He'd put the keys into his pocket and and went to his bike, that was hooked up to a tree in front of the diner.

Shawn knelt down next to his bike to unlock it, when he felt something hit him from behind. He fell, hitting his head on the concrete and all he could hear was a ringing in his ears. He groaned as he tried to get back up but was kicked in the stomach. He coughed and tried to breath though the pain. He needed to get away somehow. He felt another kick in stomach and then one to the back of his head. He must have blacked out for a second because the next thing he knew he opened his eyes and he was being carefully loaded into an ambulance the red lights flashing brightly and he was forced to close his eyes.

He carefully opened his eyes and he saw that his dad was there as well as Jed and he could just see Gilbert and another man behind his dad in handcuffs, sitting in front of the diner, which its door was open. He instantly knew what happened: Gilbert and the other man had jumped him, stolen the key to the diner and had planned to rob it, but someone stopped them and called the police and an ambulance.

Shawn wouldn't find out until later, but Jed had come back because he'd forgotten something in the diner and was hoping that Shawn hadn't left yet, but found Shawn unconscious on the ground outside the diner and instantly called the cop and an ambulance. Shawn's dad was the responding officer and promptly arrested the two men and check Shawn while waiting for the ambulance to arrive. Shawn had decided that he didn't like working at the diner anymore and had given his two week notice while he was still in the hospital. Maggie, Maria, Jed, Mar, Robert, and all the other employee's that had grown used to Shawn understood and would miss him, but made him promise that he would still come in for a free pineapple malt every now and then. And Shawn couldn't say no to that.

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd You Think? You Like It? I Sure Hope So. If Any Of Your As An Idea For A Job Shawn Could Have Had Either Before Starting Psych, Or Even A Job That Shawn Could Have Had On The Side While Working With Psych, Even An Undercover Job That He Actually Worked, I'd Love To Hear It In A Review! X3 **


	2. Job 2 - Babysitter

**A/N~ New Chapter! I Know Right? Don't You All Wish I Updated ME This Fast? Sadly Those Chapters Are Twice As Long As This & WAY More Meticulously Put Together. So It Takes WEEKs To Put One Together Sometimes. ;P **

**Anyway, This Will Probably Be A Rare Occasion. I Mean Two Chapters So Fast? Not Likely It's Going To Happen Often, Unless I'm Writing One Chapter & Another Idea Pops Into My Head. Anyway. ENJOY! XD **

* * *

**Disclaimer~ Not Mine. Wish It Were Though. **

**Warning~ This One Is Not Based WHEN Shawn Had The Job, But The Skills He Learned From Said Job. XD **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Job #2 - Babysitter**

**~4,099~**

* * *

"Oh great, what are we supposed to do with this thing?" Head Detective Carlton Lassiter grumbled quietly, pointing to the sleeping baby laying on a placemat next to the desk on the Chief's Office floor.

"Don't look at me! I don't know!" Detective Juliet O'Hara whispered, putting her hands up. "I've only ever taken care of toddlers of 4 and up! I've never taken care of a baby before!"

"Well, neither have I." Lassiter said frustratedly. "If only the Chief wasn't on leave, she'd done this whole baby thing before."

"Well, she isn't here, and we have to take care of him." Juliet told him in a stern whisper. "Besides, it's only for one day! His parents said they'd be here tomorrow afternoon. They're flying in-"

"Hey Jules! Lassie!" Head Psychic Shawn Spencer said loudly as he entered the room, followed closely by his best friend Burton 'Gus' Guster. "What ya up to?"

"SHHH!" Both Lassiter and Juliet shushed him, but it was too late, the baby had woken up and was beginning to cry.

"Uh, why's there a baby in the Chief's office?" Gus asked confused, covering his ears to block out the loud baby.

"WAHHHHH!" The baby cried, kicking his feet.

"His nanny was killed, and the parents, who were in Florida on a business trip, wont be flying in till tomorrow afternoon, so we have to take care of him until they get here." Juliet explained, talking over the crying.

"And we had just finally gotten the thing to sleep only five minutes ago!" Lassiter bellowed, no long having to be careful not to wake the baby up. "Thanks a lot Spencer!"

"Oh don't worry about it." Shawn said, staring down at the baby before kneeling down next to him and wiggling his finger in the baby's face. "Hey there little guy," He turned to Juliet, a questioning look on his face. "When was the last time he ate?"

"What does it matter?" Lassiter barked, just wanting the baby to shut up.

"About three hours ago I think." Juliet said, looking thoughtful. "Why?"

"Well, he might be hungry, and he wont stop crying until he's fed." Shawn said, picking the baby up. "Or he might need to be changed."

"Well, we don't have any diapers, or anymore formula." Juliet said worriedly before admitting, "And we don't know what to buy, we've never taken care of babies before."

"Well, it's your lucky day!" Shawn said, taking the baby out of the room, bouncing him on his hip, which quelled the crying somewhat, and calling Buzz over. "Hey Buzz! Come here!"

"Yeah Shawn? What do you need?" Officer Buzz McNab asked as he trotted over.

"Hey, could you go down to evidence and grab one of the car seats that's there and bring it up to us?" Shawn asked, and seeing the confusion he elaborated. "We need to take this little one down to the store and buy him some supplies to tide him over until his parents get here."

"Oh yeah, sure, no problem!" Buzz said with a big smile and ran down to the evidence locker.

"What are you doing Shawn?" Gus sighed.

"Well, obviously these two aren't qualified to care for a baby." Shawn scoffed. "And I know you can't you get queasy at the sight of blood, I'd hate to see your reaction to poop."

"Oh and you're qualified to care for a baby? As if." Lassiter scoffed back. "What makes you such a great babysitter?"

"Well, for one, I've taken several classes in child care, and I've got a license for practicing profession child care. I could run my own daycare if I wanted too." Shawn said, maneuvering the baby to his other hip so he could pull out his wallet. "Which I don't, by the way. Here."

Shawn pulled out a business card from his wallet that said:

_Shawn Spencer _

_Child Care & Child Safety Certified _

_xxx-xxxx-xxx_

"Is this for real Shawn?" Juliet asked, looking at the card in surprise.

"When did you get that Shawn?" Gus asked taking the card for a second before handing it back to Shawn. "I didn't know you had a certificate for it."

"Of course it's real Jules. I got it when I was 22." Shawn said, putting both the card and his wallet back in his pocket. "I worked for this daycare for a couple months in Little Rock Arkansas, but to work there I had to take like 7 courses in child care and child safety classes. It was a hassle, but totally worth it." Shawn smiled down at the baby and poked his nose, causing him to giggle. "I'm certified EMT and in 48 states I'm legally allowed to be appointed as a legal guardian for any child that doesn't have proper parents or guardians, or in this case, the parents aren't available. I have to renew my certificate every year, but Like I said, It's totally worth it."

"Yeah right, I'm not buying this." Lassiter said. "Why would you even _want_ to volunteer to watch snot nosed brats?"

"Well, for one Lassie, they're not snot nosed brats." Shawn said, sounding irritated. "Second, babies are adorable! And third, I'd rather take care of a baby than leave them with some _incompetent_ family members or officers who would more than likely kill the child or improperly take care of said child."

Shawn said, turning as he saw Buzz returning with the car seat. Lassiter and Juliet just stared for a second at Shawn, surprised at his words. They quickly snapped out their stupor as Shawn thanked Buzz, who left back to whatever he was doing before and Shawn turned back to them with an expectant look on his face.

"What?" Lassiter asked.

"I was just wondering if either of you were coming with?" Shawn asked, pointing to Lassiter and Juliet. "Me and Gus are going to buy some supplies."

"Remember to keep the receipts so the Station can reimburse us." Gus said as he headed towards the front doors.

"Maybe we should drive one of the squad cars." Juliet suggested. "The seats are bigger and there's more room for all the stuff."

"Good idea Jules!" Shawn said holding up on hand in the air. "To Lassie's car!"

"She said one of the squad cars Spencer!" Lassiter bellowed after the man child. "NO MY CAR!" He turned to Juliet with a scowl. "Why did you do that? We'd almost pawned that thing off!"

"Carlton!" Juliet gasped. "No listen here! We've been put in charge of that baby! We are not pawning him off! We have to watch over him!"

"Fine." Lassiter grumbled, grabbing his coat and keys and heading for the door. "Come on then O'Hara."

When they got to Lassiter's car, Shawn and Gus were waiting for them. Shawn was lifting the baby up and down, making faces at the baby. The baby was laughing and making grabby hands at Shawn. Gus was just smiling at the scene, holding the baby seat.

"Come on, lets get this over with." Lassiter said, unlocking the car.

Gus put the baby seat in the car and awkwardly took the baby from Shawn. Shawn deftly hooked the seat up to the seatbelt before having Gus set the baby in the seat. He then quickly and easily buckled the baby seat's seatbelt. Juliet gaped at him.

"How were you able to do that so easily! It's so difficult!" Juliet said in awe from the passenger seat.

"This kind of thing is covered in child safety classes." Shawn just shrugged, sliding in next to the baby seat behind Lassiter while Gus got in on the other side, behind Juliet.

"Where to Spencer?" Lassiter grumbled.

"Go to the supermarket." Shawn told him, wiggling his fingers in the baby's face again. "By the way, Jules, what's the little guy's name?"

"Oh yeah," Juliet said, just remembering that she hadn't even mentioned the child's name. "His name is Anthony Reel."

"Little Tony then huh?" Shawn chuckled as little Tony grabbed one of Shawn's fingers in a tight grip. "Oh, you've got a strong grip don't you boy."

When they got to the store, Shawn put little Tony into a cart and took them straight to the baby isle and started putting things into the cart. Shawn grabbed a bit of everything: a pack of diapers, two bottles, a pacifier, a box of formula, and since they didn't know what he liked, Shawn grabbed several jars of each kind of baby food. He also grabbed several small toys, and Juliet told him Tony was about 11 months old so Shawn grabbed a teething ring as well, just in case. He picked up some wipes, some baby powder, a blanket, two outfits: one PJs, and one a pair of shorts and a T-shirt, a pair of socks, shoes and a jacket for the little guy.

By the time they reached the checkout line, Tony was getting restless and Lassiter was expecting a blow up, but when Shawn saw this, he just picked him up and bounced him while spinning. Tony instantly started giggling and clapping his hands. When Shawn went to put him down though, Tony nearly cried, so instead Shawn decided to just hold him and had Gus push the cart and hand their items to the cashier.

The total was crazy, more than $200 and Gus grabbed the receipts so Shawn wouldn't loose them. They packed everything up and put them in the trunk. Shawn strapped Tony into the baby seat and got in.

"Now where to Shawn?" Gus asked. "We can't take him back to the station. And your apartment isn't even remotely safe for a baby, neither is mine."

"My house is full of guns." Lassiter piped up, not even wanting the idea they could take the baby to his house to even pop into their minds.

"And my cats aren't very friendly." Juliet said worriedly.

"That's fine, we can set up at my dads." Shawn said, handing Tony one of the toys he'd kept out of the trunk.

"Your dads? Are you crazy!?" Gus asked. "He wont say yes to taking care of him!"

"I never said he'd be taking care of him." Shawn said confused. "I'll be taking care of him. Dad's is just the safest place for us, him."

"Right, to Henry's then." Lassiter said.

They drove to Henry's house and pulled up, they saw his truck parked outside, so they knew he was home. Shawn grabbed Tony as Juliet and Lassiter grabbed the bags out of the trunk and Gus grabbed the car seat. Together they walked up the steps and Gus knocked on the door.

It took a second but Henry opened the door. The first person he saw was Shawn, and he was going to ask what he wanted but then he noticed the baby.

"What are you doing with a baby Shawn?" Henry asked, surprised that either of the detectives or Gus would allow Shawn to hold a baby. "Where'd it come from?"

"I'm taking care of _him_." Shawn said seriously. "Jules and Lassie can't, and I don't really trust Gus with him, so I am."

"You... don't trust Gus?" Henry asked confused but shook his head. "That still doesn't answer my other question. Where'd he come from?"

"His parents are out of town and his nanny was killed." Shawn said, taking a step inside as Henry stepped to the side, the small group following them both in, the door shutting behind Lassiter. "And Jules and Lassiter don't know how to take care of a baby, and Gus can't handle baby poop."

"And you can?" Henry asked skeptically. "Since when can you care for anyone besides yourself... Scratch that, since when can you care for anyone?"

"Ugh, I actually have a certificate in child care and child safety." Shawn hissed at his dad, bouncing Tony on his hip, but Tony started to cry and put his hands to his mouth, so Shawn turned all of his attention on the child. "Oh are you getting cranky? Is someone hungry? Hey Jules, Lassie, bring the bags into the kitchen."

"What are you doing Shawn?" Henry asked as he followed the group, Gus having set the car seat beside the couch. "Why'd you bring the baby here? I'm not taking care of it."

"Him, not it. His name's Tony." Shawn said, pointing to the table. "Just set the clothes, toys and diapers there, put the food and the bottles on the counter. Grab one of the bottles, rinse it out and then fill it half way with drinking water and bring it here."

Juliet did as she was told and Shawn handed Tony to Henry. Shawn quickly prepared the formula, pouring the powder formula into the bottle and shaking it before putting it in the microwave for a minute. He took Tony back from his dad and when the microwave beeped he pulled out the bottle, shook it again, and dabbed the end on his arm, testing the heat of the liquid inside. Deeming the temperature to be suitable, Shawn put the bottle to Tony's face, but the baby wouldn't eat, he wouldn't even look at the bottle.

"What's wrong?" Gus asked. "Why isn't he eating?"

"Hmm..." Shawn said, wondering what could be wrong, but just then he remembered something. "I know, here, dad hold him."

"All right." Henry said, taking Tony again. "Now what?"

"Hold him still, facing me." Shawn said and waited until Tony looked at him. "Hey Tony, you hungry?"

Shawn said, holding up the bottle with one hand while miming eating with the other. The baby reached his hand out towards Shawn's face and gurgled. Shawn smiled, seeing that the baby knew bits of baby sign language. Shawn motioned eating again with his hand and Tony reached for Shawn's empty hand. Shawn repeated his movements and then put the bottle to his lips. He repeated this a few times until Tony reached for the bottle and then Shawn took Tony from his dad and gave Tony the bottle. This time Tony latched onto the bottle, grabbing it from Shawn's hand and guzzled the liquid down. Shawn smiled as the little boy drank greedily.

"That was amazing Shawn!" Juliet said in awe. "How'd you do that?"

"Well, I figured he knew baby sign language, so I tried that." Shawn said. "He obviously didn't trust the new bottle or us really, so I just had to tell him it was food I was giving him."

"Baby sign language?" Lassiter scoffed. "There's no such thing."

"Yeah there is. It was developed for situations like this, so the baby could tell its parents what it wanted, or for a parent to let the child know what it's getting." Shawn explained as he watched Tony drink, making sure he didn't drink to fast and choke. "It's really quite simple, just a system of hand movements. Simple: eat, change, play, yes, no. Basic stuff a baby can understand."

"And how did you know the baby knew this baby sign language?" Lassiter challenged. "And don't tell me it was because you were psychic."

"Actually, Tony told me." Shawn smiled as the baby finished off the bottle and Shawn set it in the sink. "He told me he was hungry by putting his fists to his mouth."

Suddenly Tony put his fists to his eyes and Shawn smiled.

"And now he's telling us that he's tired." Shawn said and turned to his dad.

"What?" Henry asked.

"We were wondering if I could keep Tony here until his parents get back into town tomorrow." Shawn asked. "And don't worry, I wont pawn him off to you. I'd be staying the whole time. I'd just ask you to watch him when I'm in the bathroom or making him some food."

"And why couldn't you take him either Detective Lassiter's or O'Hara's homes?" Henry asked.

"Lassiter's house is too dangerous with all his weapons and Jules's cat aren't Baby friendly." Shawn answered. "And Gus and my apartments are no place for a baby."

"I'll have to agree with you there." Henry said, before sighing. "Fine, he can stay here."

"Good, bring him back to the station around noon." Lassiter said. "The parents' flight lands at 11am so they should be at the station a little after noon."

"Gotcha!" Shawn said now bouncing Tony on his shoulder until Tony burped. "There ya go little man."

"See you guys tomorrow!" Gus waved apprehensively to Juliet and Lassiter.

"You can go too if you want Gus." Shawn said with a knowing smile.

"Oh thank god." Gus said and practically ran for the door. "Later Shawn! HEY! Jules! Lassie! Wait up! My car's still back at-"

Gus's sentence was cut off as the door closed behind him. Shawn looked to Henry and they both chuckled. Shawn continued to bounce Tony up and down, only more softly this time and he started humming.

Henry watched his son for a second, marveling in how easy it was for him to lull the baby to sleep. It had been so difficult for him with Shawn, then again, Shawn did say that he had a certificate in caring for children, or something like that.

Once Tony had fallen asleep Shawn grabbed the blanket from one of the bags and laid it on the couch and laying Tony down on the blanket and sitting down on the couch opposite him. Shawn sighed as he relaxed back into the couch and Henry joined him.

"Hard work taking care of a baby isn't it?" Henry asked as he sat down next to his son.

"Yeah, but totally worth it." Shawn smiled. "I love kids."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they're great! And caring for them is so rewarding. I mean, come on dad." Shawn said. "Didn't you feel that way about raising me?"

"I guess. You were much more a handful than this little guy though." Henry joked. "You didn't know sign language to tell us what you wanted. And there was no learning the signs with you. One day throwing you hands in the air meant you wanted to play, the next it meant food or you needed a change. Even as a baby you were sporadic and unpredictable."

"At least I'm consistent in that right?" Shawn laughed.

"What are you going to do now?" Henry asked. "He's asleep."

"Well, I'm going to let him sleep until he wakes up and in the mean time, I'm going to put the stuff away then take a nap." Shawn said, standing.

"Then I'll stay here and watch him." Henry commented, getting comfortable.

"Thanks dad." Shawn smiled.

Shawn got everything put away, the foods and formulas in a cupboard, some of the toys, diapers, baby powder and wipes on the table, the clothes and the rest of the toys in Shawn's old bedroom, where they were going to sleep that night. But by the time Shawn was done putting everything away, Tony was awake again and needed changing.

Shawn quickly changed him and then they played together for a few hours. Sometimes with the toys, others Shawn would pick Tony up and swing him around or play peek-a-boo. While Shawn was preparing Tony's dinner, another half bottle of formula and some squashed peas, Henry took Tony outside onto the back porch. Henry swung them on the swinging chair then let him crawl in the grass until the food was ready.

Unfortunately, Tony didn't seem happy with the peas, so Shawn tried the yams, still a no. Instead, Shawn opened all the containers and tried each and every one. Tony liked the applesauce, the corn, and the carrots. Also unfortunately, Tony wouldn't eat unless you pretended the spoon was either a plane or a train, so Shawn had to make funny sounds and talk while also making funny face, because half the time Tony wouldn't eat unless he was laughing. But Tony ate his fill and then fell asleep in Shawn's arms after being burped again.

Tired beyond belief, Shawn trekked upstairs and dressed Tony in his PJs and laid him down on the bed before changing himself and falling asleep next to the baby boy. Henry came in ten minutes later to see how they were doing and could only smile at the sight of his son curled around the baby boy. He wondered if this was what it felt like being a grandfather, he couldn't wait to have a grandchild if this is what it felt like.

The next morning Henry woke up to find that Shawn was already awake and playing in the living room with Tony. Apparently the baby woke Shawn up around 5:30am and Shawn had gotten up willingly. Tony had already been fed and changed again and was wearing the cutest little outfit. The shirt Shawn had picked out was purple as was the jacket. But the jacket's little hood was designed to look like a dinosaur with small horns on the head and a tail on the back that Tony was holding onto, and the shorts were purple too. The shoes were a light blue with dinosaurs on them too.

"Dinosaurs?" Henry asked amused.

"He kept grabbing for them in the store, I figured he liked dinosaurs." Shawn shrugged, rolling a ball towards Tony where he was sitting against he back of the couch.

"Cute." Henry smiled and went to make some breakfast. "You eat yet?"

"No, too busy to make myself something." Shawn said, reaching away from himself to grab the ball Tony had thrown back at him, but had missed by several feet. "Though I do have to admit, squashed peas are pretty good."

Henry snorted and made them some pancakes and bacon. Shawn played with Tony the whole morning. Around 11 Tony needed another change and Henry gathered everything back into the bags to take to the station. Shawn was going to feed him in a little under an hour so he'd be tired when he was returned to his parent. He was sure they were going to be tired and didn't need a fussy baby on their hands.

They left the house at 11:30 and got to the station at ten till. Tony's parents had called , saying they'd be there in a little bit, so Shawn grabbed the bottle full of formula from one of the bags and put it in the microwave in the station's kitchen and heated it up.

Shawn had just finished feeding little Tony when his parents arrived. Buzz led them to where Shawn was burping Tony.

"Oh my baby!" Mrs. Reel gushed as she saw her baby. "Thank you!"

"No problem ma'am." Shawn said, handing over Tony to his mother. "He was no problem."

"No problems? I find that hard to believe, but thank you nonetheless." Mr. Reel said.

"Well, he was a bit picky with eating."

"Oh yes." Mrs. Reel said. "We have such a hard time getting him to eat. We usually just stick to formula. Only his nanny can... could get him to eat anything else, and that was usually just bananas."

"Well, I got him to eat mashed carrot, corn, and applesauce." Shawn told them. "So you should try that. Just zoom the spoon around like a plane or a train and make funny faces. That should do that trick."

"Really? You got him to eat all that?" Mr. Reel asked, looking at Shawn in awe. "Who are you young man, I want to hire you as our babysitter."

"Thank you sir, but I'm going to have to decline." Shawn smiled politely. "I was just doing my job. I'm a PI and work for the police station as a psychic consultant. If you ever need any help with some private investigation, please feel free to call. Or if you need an emergency sitter."

Shawn said the last part very quietly so only the three of them could hear, Shawn didn't want his father, who was talking to Lassiter, to hear him. He handed them his Psych card with his cell number on the back and Mr. and Mrs. Reel smiled at him with a nod.

Shawn gave them all the stuff and the left with many thanks. Buzz took the car seat back down to evidence and Shawn walked up to Lassiter as Henry left.

"So Lassie!" Shawn said and smiled as he heard Lassiter groan.

"What Spencer?" Lassiter grumbled.

"You own me one for watching Tony." Shawn smiled.

"Your point?" Lassiter said though clenched teeth.

"So, got any jobs for me?" Shawn smirked.

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd You Think? You Like It? I Hope So! **

**Remember! If You Have Any Ideas For Jobs Shawn Could Have Had In The Past, Please Let Me Know! Or Heck! Even Just Skills He Could Have Learned! & They Don't Have To Be Normal Jobs, He Could Have Learned To Blow Bubbles With His Nose While He Worked As A Stripper For All I Care!... Now That'd Be An Interesting Story. Lol Anyway! Please Leave A Review! X3 **


End file.
